Masa Jahilliyah
by rufinaa
Summary: Ada dua jenis masa lalu yang Rin ketahui—masa lalu yang mengajarkan pengalaman dan masa lalu yang menjadi bahan tertawaan.


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, dkk.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang didapat dari tulisan ini.

 **Warning(s):** AU, warning-ada-tulisan-alay, campuran bahasa baku dan tidak baku, receh, garing, jayus, dan alur cepat.

.

Boleh dicoba. /heh

 _For pinkyukka, thanks for the prompt!_

* * *

 **Masa Jahilliyah**

by keumcchi

.

Ada dua jenis masa lalu yang Rin ketahui.

Pertama, masa lalu yang menjadi guru melalui pengalaman. Memberikan pesan moral pada setiap peristiwa yang kita lalui karena pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Bisa menjadi salah satu penyebab kesuksesan kita di masa mendatang.

Kedua, masa lalu yang menjadi bahan tertawaan. Peristiwa masa _jahilliyah_ yang penuh kealayan dan keababilan. Suatu rekam memori yang ingin dimusnahkan segera dari setiap ingatan manusia yang pernah melihatnya. Pesan moralnya cuma satu: _Jangan sampai aibmu tersebar._

Seperti nama akunnya dua tahun lalu, Riin Imoedth—yang segera ia ubah ketika sudah sadar dan tidak lagi terjebak dalam kealayan yang hakiki.

Awalnya Rin tidak peduli dengan masa lalu karena ia anak yang mudah _move on_. Namun, gadis itu mendadak peduli pada masa lalunya ketika membuka media sosial Bukumuka dua tahun lalu di ponselnya. Bukumuka itu sendiri adalah media sosial yang terkenal dan sempat _booming_ pada zamannya, yaitu ketika Rin masih terjebak dalam zona alay dan ababil. Hari ini Rin membuka media sosial Bukumuka lagi, berniat menghapus teman semasa _jahilliyah-_ nya dulu sekaligus menghilangkan jejak kealayan.

Setelah melakukan _scrolling timeline_ yang entah kenapa hanya ada status dari orang yang tidak Rin kenal—sekaligus Rin pertanyakan kenapa mereka bisa berteman—gadis itu membuka profilnya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah _friend list_. Mengejutkan, jumlah temannya sudah menyentuh tiga angka. Ada seribu lebih, tetapi dapat dipastikan bahwa hanya 25% yang ia tahu, 10% yang saling kenal, dan 1% yang (dulu) sering ngobrol. Sisanya tidak terdefinisi, umumnya _random add-accept_ karena dulu Rin orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Ketika sedang menuju _friend list,_ mata Rin menangkap hal janggal pada status keluarganya.

"Lah? Ini Gakupo? Kenapa Gakupo jadi pamanku?" Rin bertanya-tanya ketika melihat nama pemuda berambut panjang bak _brand ambassador_ produk _shampoo_ itu ada di profilnya dan berstatus sebagai paman.

Gakupo Kamui sebenarnya teman yang Rin kenal dari Bukumuka karena sama-sama suka film dar-der-dor, seperti _action_ bunuh-bunuhan dan detektif polisi. Setahun berteman, mereka pernah janjian bertemu dengan beberapa penggemar film serupa lainnya. Namanya juga masih masa _jahilliyah_ , entah kenapa teman Bukumuka-nya dulu sering mengirimkan permintaan menjadi keluarga. Ada yang jadi tante, om, bahkan suami—padahal pacaran saja tidak.

Yang lebih aneh lagi, permintaan itu diterima tanpa pikir panjang. Alhasil, ketika sudah melewati masa itu dan menyesalinya, Rin baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah hal yang ... tidak wajar.

Rin buru-buru menghapus status yang aneh, termasuk Gakupo. Gumi yang berstatus sebagai neneknya juga ia hapus—entah apa yang Gumi pikirkan ketika meminta permintaan ini beberapa tahun silam. Dan yang terakhir adalah Gumiya yang berstatus sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Jempolnya berhenti bergerak.

"... hapus nggak ya."

Rin mendadak gamang. Pasalnya, Gumiya ini gebetannya semasa SMP. Mereka dulu sempat akrab karena menyukai hal yang sama, yaitu film dar-der-dor (sama seperti Gakupo). Seiring berjalannya waktu, frekuensi mengobrol mereka meningkat—walau lebih sering melalui _chatting_ di Bukumuka—dan berakhir dengan Rin yang nekat mengirim permintaan status sebagai adik perempuan Gumiya. Ajaibnya, Gumiya menerima permintaan itu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, waktu itu Rin langsung lompat-lompat norak dan guling-guling seperti orang gila di kasur saking senangnya. Rasanya seperti di- _notice_ gebetan, apalagi Gumiya memang teman sekelas yang ia sukai diam-diam.

Sayangnya, cintanya kandas tiga hari kemudian karena Sang Gebetan entah ada angin apa mendadak balikan sama mantannya yang sekelas dengan mereka.

Di situ Rin baru sadar bahwa dia sendiri yang menjebak dirinya dalam _adik-kakak-zone._

"Ah, hapus hapus. Nggak boleh pilih kasih, Rin." Buru-buru ia tekan tombol _delete_ di samping nama Gumiya, berusaha tidak terjebak masa lalu.

Gadis itu kini beralih dari status keluarga menjadi daftar teman. Ia melihat-lihat _friend list_ miliknya, memerhatikan setiap foto profil dan nama akun yang menjadi temannya. Ada teman SMPnya, beberapa teman SMAnya, bahkan guru SDnya pun ada. Selebihnya adalah teman yang ia _add_ ketika dulu gemar bermain _game online_ bawaan media sosial Bukumuka yang sekarang sudah punah.

Rin bergumam panjang. "Banyak banget ini 1000. Ditukar duit bisa dapat permen tiga biji yang sama dengan segelas susu," sahutnya, tidak habis pikir. Ia menatap lekat-lekat setiap foto profil di sana, menemukan banyak hal menarik yang kemudian menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Salah satunya adalah akun Bukumuka teman SDnya.

Sebenarnya Rin mengenali akun itu dari foto profil yang terlihat mirip teman-teman SDnya, karena namanya...

 _Tunggu._

Rin menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha mengeja setiap nama di dalam hati.

 _Kay-toe ingind Kembali Sprtidulu_

 _Len Taubat Ngebut_

 _Miikuchubby capciscus_

 _May-ko bknmntopbgt_

 _Low-ka Chiicewe'JuteKk Sangatt_

"PFFT—HAHAHAHA APAAN NIH." Tawa Rin langsung menyembur—untung saja ia tidak melihat _friend list_ sambil ngopi-ngopi cantik. "Ini Len ngapain coba taubat ngebut?" Gadis itu kembali mengomentari nama akun Len, teman SD yang kebetulan masih sepupu Rin.

Rin masih berusaha menahan tawa ketika ia meraih ponselnya. Segera ia potret layar laptopnya. "Ini musti didokumentasikan."

Dan tidak lama kemudian, nama alay nan indah itu sudah tersebar di grup alumni SD.

 ** _Rin sent a photo._**

Tidak butuh menunggu dua menit, sudah ada dua orang yang membaca pesannya. Rin jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi temannya ketika melihat temuan prasejarah itu.

 _ **Luka:** ..._

 _ **Miku:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA._

 _ **Luka:** Itu akunku di-_ hack _._

 _ **Rin:** Ah, alasan aja kamu._

 _ **Miku:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

 _ **Luka:** Rin, kalau ada yang ngetuk jendelamu nanti malam, itu aku, ya._

 _ **Rin:** Horor amat, Luk. Kamarku di lantai dua lho._

 _ **Miku:** KENAPA MUSTI DI-_ SHARE _._

 _ **Miku:** AAAAAAAAAAAA._

Rin menahan tawa. Gadis penyuka daun bawang itu ternyata tidak terima fakta bahwa dirinya pernah alay dulu tersebar.

 _ **Meiko:** Wow._

 _ **Meiko:** Wow._

 _ **Meiko:** Wow._

 _ **Luka:** Nyepam ah, Mei. -_-_

 _ **Meiko:** Dan sampai sekarang aku masih bukan main top banget. Hehe._

 _ **Rin:** Jadi, bknmntopbgt tuh itu singkatannya? -_-_

 _ **Meiko:** Hehehehehehe._

 _ **Meiko:** Kamu dapet aja sih, Rin. Dasar penguntit._

 _ **Rin:** Eh, ini kebetulan lho. Beruntunglah kalian karena aku sering jadi panitia divisi dokumentasi, makanya aku berinisiatif._

 _ **Miku:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA._

 _ **Miku:** Nggak ada yang nyuruh kamu inisiatif..._

 _ **Miku:** RIN, TUNGGU AJA NANTI KUBALES._

 _ **Rin:** Untungnya aku udah ganti nama akun jadi Rin Kagamine. :))_

 _ **Miku:** IH._

 _ **Miku:** CURANG._

 _ **Kaito:** Itu akun masa jahilliyah, maklumin aja, ya. Gue males ganti nama akunnya._

 _ **Rin:** Nggak apa-apa, To. Semua orang pernah melewati masa ini._

 _ **Len:** HAH._

 _ **Len:** Nama gue masih yang itu? Perasaan udah gue ganti..._

 _ **Rin:** Ganti jadi apa? "Len Udah Taubat"?_

 _ **Len:** -_-_

 _ **Rin:** Mohon bersabar ya. Ini ujian. Hehe._

 _ **Rin:** Hehehehehehehe._

 _ **Len:** Besok nggak bisa ketawa lu, Rin. Gue kelitikin sampe nangis._

 _ **Rin:** Ih, niatnya jelek._

 _ **Miku:** AWAS AJA, RIN._

 _ **Miku:** AWAS._

 _ **Kaito:** Awas anjing galak?_

 _ **Miku:** AAAAAAAAAAAA._

 _ **Len:** Nasi udah jadi bubur, Mik. Terima aja..._

Rin lagi-lagi berusaha menahan tawanya—melihat teman yang reaksinya seperti Miku membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa. Dan, yah, benar apa kata Len. Apa boleh buat. Ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tinggal tambahkan kerupuk saja biar enak. Aib sudah tersebar—telanjur, tinggal tertawakan saja sampai ngakak. Ya, kan?

 _Iya dong. Hehe._

.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

 **(*) _Jahilliyah_ : Kebodohan (bahasa Arab). Tapi di sini saya bukan menyatakan alay = bodoh, itu cuma hiperbola aja karena pakai kata "masa".**

Fic apaan nih, lol. /heh

Berawal dari kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seorang teman, pinkyukka. Jadi, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuknya~ xD Diambil dari pengalaman pribadi _as always_. 8D Tapi _true story_ -nya cuma sebatas menemukan nama alay di _friend list_ , jumlah teman tiga angka, dan status keluarga yang ada gebetannya. Sisanya modifikasi total. Endingnya gaje? Iya, memang. Mentok. :")

 _Last_ , semoga menghibur!


End file.
